Through the Bioinformatics Core C, this TBRU will have not only the capacity to generate high throughput data, but in addition, will be able to employ state of the art analytical methods to interpret the data. In particular, Bioinformatics Core C will support customized genotyping and sequencing strategies in Peruvian populations (Project 1), will use high-throughput transcriptional assays to query and define genetic networks for tuberculosis susceptibility (Project 2), and will expand automated cytometric data analysis tools for immune-systems biology (Project 2). Each of these goals will be complemented by analytical expertise from Dr. Soumya Raychaudhuri (PI) and that of the members of the Core analytical team. To enable these goals the Core will support (1) Human genomic assays, including next-generation sequencing and exome-chip genotyping, (2) Transcriptional profiling with the Nanostring nCounterTM assay, and (3) High-throughput automated flow-cytometric data acquisition utilizing cutting edge analysis software. The Core will be flexible in its approach to accommodate evolving technologies and computational approaches as they come online